


Sunshine And Shadow

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Sunshine and Shadow: Yin and Yang.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Sunshine And Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: February 15, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: March 20, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 204  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The bedroom was dark, shrouded in black: back sheets, black pillowcases and black drapes. The furniture was heavy black walnut, weighted down by generations of use. It was a fitting room for Bruce Wayne, aka the Bat.

Clark Kent lay beside the Master of the Manor, holding him close as Bruce slept. The darkness suited his lover. Bruce felt most comfortable in the shadows, welcoming the cover as safety and strategy.

Other people considered their romance an oddity, a mismatch, a meeting of total opposites. Sunshine was Clark’s joy, gifting him with his powers. He had welcomed sunshine back on the farm as the warm rays grew fruits and vegetables and nurtured trees and soil.

Clark smiled, lightly kissing his partner’s silky hair. He was gently coaxing Bruce out into the light these days. Oh, he blinked and grumbled, but he was learning to appreciate a day in the sun.

And it wasn’t a bad idea for Clark to seek the shade once in awhile. A star that burned bright and fast often burned out, period. A little shade was a good thing now and then.

Clark settled down to sleep, Bruce moving closer as he slumbered peacefully in the arms of his lover.


End file.
